familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arthur Osterkamp (1887-1974)
Arthur A. Osterkamp, the second child of Emil Osterkamp and Christina Osterkamp, was born on July 31, 1887, at 1121 Soulard Street, St. Louis, on property purchased by his grandfather Hicke in 1857. In about 1892, the family bought a house at 2261A Indiana Avenue, where they would stay until the early 1920s. In 1903, when he was just 15, Arthur followed his brother Charles, and started work as a clerk for the Simmons Hardware Company, then took a similar position with the Norvell-Shapleigh Hardware Company. In 1909, Arthur moved to Bridge & Beach Manufacturing Company as a clerk, then was promoted to traveling salesman in 1912. As a young man, he was slender and tall for his time (five feet, eleven inches), with gray eyes and dark brown hair. Arthur and his brother Walter registered for military service on June 5, 1917, two months after the United States entered World War I, but both claimed an exemption from service because they supported Christina, who had been a widow since Emil's death three years earlier. Arthur ultimately did not serve, and remained living with his mother at 2261A Indiana Avenue until they moved to 3810 Wyoming Street in the early 1920s. Arthur continued to work for Bridge & Beach Manufacturing Company as a traveling salesman until sometime in the 1930s, but for a time in 1925, he also worked as a cook on a passenger ship sailing from Hamburg, Germany to New York. Although he was a third generation American, his German heritage remained very strong, as the ship's log described him as German in race and nationality. In 1929, Arthur married Jaunieta Wade, born January 1, 1896 to John and Lillie Wade, who had lived in Jefferson County, Illinois. Arthur and Jaunieta moved to 3640A Dover Place, and lived there until Arthur died. In the 1930s, Arthur and Jaunieta opened Osterkamp Real Estate Company, 5421 Gravois Avenue, where Arthur was a broker and president, and Jaunieta was treasurer. Arthur died of a coronary occulsion on March 5, 1974 at Castlehaven Nursing Center, 225 Castellano Drive, Belleville, Illinois. He also suffered from myocarditis and arteriosclerosis. Jaunieta, who moved to Edwardsville, Illinois, died of respiratory failure and pulmonary emphysema on February 11, 1979, at Oliver Anderson Hospital, in Maryville, Illinois. Arthur and Jaunieta are buried at the Sunset Memorial Park and Mausoleum, 10180 Gravois Road, Affton, Missouri. Family Wife: Jaunieta Osterkamp (1896-1979) Parents: Emil Osterkamp (1853-1914) Christina Osterkamp (Hanewinkel) (1856-1927) Siblings: Charles Osterkamp (1884-1947) Walter H. Osterkamp (1890-1963) Ella Osterkamp (1893-1894) Grandparents: Hicke Osterkamp (1819-1889) Caroline Osterkamp (Nicolai) (1829-1884) Joannes Heinrich Hanewinkel (1810-1897) Josephina Kurten Hanewinkel (1819-1891) Trivia In the early 1950s, Arthur testified in the Circuit Court of St. Louis County in a lawsuit concerning the validity of a deed of trust and promissory notes that had been executed at his real estate office. The Missouri Supreme Court later reviewed the decision and quoted his testimony. Sources City of St. Louis birth registry for portion of 1887 (entry for Arthur Osterkamp). U.S. Census report, 1900 (entries for John Wade and family). U.S. Census Report, 1910 (entries for Emil Osterkamp and family). Military registration card for Arthur Osterkamp, June 5, 1917. Military registration card for Walter H. Osterkamp, June 5, 1917. U.S. Census Report, 1920 (entries for Christina Osterkamp and family). St. Louis City Directory, 1925 (entries for Arthur and Christina Osterkamp). Deutschland list of aliens employed as crew members for March 24, 1925. S.S. George Washington passenger list for July 23-July 31, 1925. Death certificate for Christina Osterkamp. U.S. Census report, 1930 (entries for Arthur and Jaunieta Osterkamp). St. Louis City Directory, 1939 (entries for Arthur and Jaunieta Osterkamp). Lehr v. Moll, 247 S.W.2d 686 (Mo. 1952). Death certificate for Arthur Osterkamp. Obituary for Arthur Osterkamp, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, May 7, 1974, p. 10D. Death certificate for Jaunieta Osterkamp. Category:Non-SMW people articles